The present invention relates to a robotic vacuum cleaner comprising a driving mechanism, a fan, an electronic control, an energy source, sweeping brushes, and a housing, which has a front side extending in a transverse direction and has a longitudinal direction perpendicular thereto. The underside of the housing has a suction opening, which extends in the transverse direction.
Specifically, the invention relates to a robotic vacuum cleaner having at least four sweeping brushes, which are disposed such that at least two sweeping brushes are provided on each side of the suction opening, wherein, as viewed from the front side, at least one subregion of the suction opening remains free from brushes.
Robotic vacuum cleaners of this type are used for the automatic cleaning of flat surfaces, for example floors. Energy is supplied, in this case, by an internal energy source, usually by built-in rechargeable batteries. The quantity of energy that is available between two charging processes is therefore limited, and therefore the use of the energy quantity by the various elements of the robotic vacuum cleaner is an important design criterion.
Robotic vacuum cleaners often comprise sweeping brushes, which are disposed in the transverse direction, laterally relative to the suction opening. The purpose of these sweeping brushes is to pick up laterally-located dirt in the edge region, over which the suction opening cannot be moved, e.g., on walls.
Document DE 102 42 257 B4 discloses a robotic vacuum cleaner comprising an electric drive, a container for collecting dirt, and a housing. The basic outline of the housing is composed of a circular section and a rectangular section. The rectangular section is disposed in the front, in the direction of motion. In addition, two sweeping brushes are provided in the front, rectangular section of the underside, which are intended to pick up dirt from the edge regions.
Document U.S. 2013/025 085A1 describes another robotic vacuum cleaner comprising a housing, a driving mechanism, which is formed from a motor and two wheels disposed at the sides as viewed in the transverse direction, a container for accommodating the collected dirt, a suction opening, and sensors. In addition, sweeping brushes for this robotic vacuum cleaner are provided on a vertical axis of rotation.
Another robotic vacuum cleaner is disclosed in EP 2 422 675 A2. The robotic vacuum cleaner described therein comprises a housing, a driving mechanism and sweeping brushes. The robotic vacuum cleaner also comprises contact sensors and/or proximity sensors.
A robotic vacuum cleaner of the type in question having a total of four sweeping brushes is disclosed in KR 10 2007 0066 146 A. Two sweeping brushes are disposed, as a pair in each case, in the transverse direction on each side of the suction opening. The two interacting sweeping brushes rotate in opposing directions, in each case, such that a type of intake gap is formed between the sweeping brushes, through which dirt is transported in the direction of the suction opening. The oppositely rotating sweeping brushes prevent dirt particles from being slung off, which would prevent these from being collected.
Document KR 10 2007 0066 146 A therefore relates to a detained improvement of a conventional robotic vacuum cleaner having one sweeping brush on each side of the suction opening, whereby a comparable function is achieved. A connecting line between the axes of rotation of the sweeping brushes assigned to one another extends approximately tangentially to the housing of the robotic vacuum cleaner. As viewed in the transverse direction, the two sweeping brushes assigned to one another overlap by approximately 50% relative to the diameter thereof.